One Hell of a Lover
by BeeTheMagicUser
Summary: Oneshot. Sebastian's desires are taking over his mind. Apparently, he isn't the only one craving a special touch, though. Yaoi/Slash/MxM, SebCiel


**A/N: Every time I go to write a fanfic, I always get so paranoid that I won't portray the characters correctly! Hopefully I didn't disappoint anyone with the way I wrote Yana's glorious creations. I tried to remain true to their personalities as much as I could. Please, enjoy this fanfic and leave me your thoughts! C:**

_One Hell of a Lover_

Lust.

That's the closest thing to love a demon could feel. In fact, we felt it rather strongly, and quite often. Craved it, really. Not only did souls call to our desires, but the sexual appeal of an attractive human also delighted us. And as demons, we're beautiful enough to easily satisfy those desires.

Unless you have no free time, due to a contract with a certain young earl, like I do.

There are times where I almost regret making a deal with the demanding brat. Then, I recall the sweet aroma of his mouth-watering soul, and bear the annoyance and embarrassment of being his butler.

Earl Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive family and owner of the Funtom company. The most delicious soul I, as a demon, have ever encountered, getting sweeter and more desirable with each passing day. Oh, I could not wait until I could devour that soul.

In the mean time, I was craving something else to devour. Something just as human, and almost equally as appetizing.

Sex.

Rough, pleasureful, toe-curling, scream inducing, mind boggling sex.

I wanted it-no, needed it-and soon. I was going crazy, unable to recall the last time I had fulfilled such desires. At this point, I didn't particularly care who was on the receiving end of my powerful, experienced motions. I was even tempted to take the ditzy maid, at one point.

But I was on a tight leash. My collar was fastened by the promise of Ciel's soul, his orders reigning me in, rendering me unable to defy the young master and seek the pleasure that I so thirsted for.

"Sebastian." I heard my master calling for me from his office, so I paused my actions in the kitchen to go meet his needs. If only _my_ needs could be met, as well. I reached his office and knocked on his door, waiting for his permission to enter. "Come in."

"Yes, my lord?" I asked upon entry.

"I'm getting a bit hungry," he said without emotion.

"Dinner will be ready in less than an hour. It's in the middle of cooking as we speak," I assured him.

"Alright, I guess I can wait until then," he said with a sigh. "Also, I would prefer to eat dinner in my office, tonight. I have unfinished work."

"Very well, master. Is that all?" I asked before resuming my dinner preparations.

"No, it's not."

"What else can I do for you?"

"I'm bored," he responded, rolling a pen back and forth between his thumb and forefinger. _Oh, you're bored, are you? It must be so hard to sit in here all day and play with your pen. Occasionally accepting or declining invitations must be tiresome, too. I guess I will never truly understand the stress of being an earl,_ I thought bitterly.

"Is there something I can do to provide you with entertainment?" Really, I never envisioned part of my contract requiring me to babysit.

He looked at me, but looked away as a soft color dusted his features. "I suppose not," he muttered. _Make up your damned mind, brat._

"If that is all..." I said, bowing before retreating to the kitchen. "Really, master, you're just prolonging dinner with your silly games," I mumbled under my breath. I finished preparing dinner. When I was done, I brought the cart of food up to the young lord's office

"Come in," he permitted, and I entered with the cart.

"Dinner is served, my lord," I announced, wheeling the food over to his desk and setting it out in front of him. "Tonight I have prepared Beef Wellington and Yorkshire Pudding, along with a mixed berry parfait for dessert." He nodded once before puncturing the meat with his fork. "I will come collect the dishes when you're finished," I said before leaving the room.

_Finally, some time to myself,_ I thought as I went to my bedchambers. I still needed to check over tomorrow's schedule, as I had been unable to today, with the master's requests and the other servants failing to do their jobs right. "This place would fall to the ground without me," I mused.

There was a timid knock on my door. "Who is it?" I called out.

"E-excuse me, Mr. Sebastian?" A quivering voice asked.

"Yes, Mey-Rin, please come in," I said, slightly annoyed that my work wasn't getting done. "What is it?"

"We seem to have a bit of a problem, yes we do," she said, her voice uneasy, as it always was in my presence.

I sighed, my head dropping slightly. I followed the maid outside, where Bard and Finny stood beside barren trees, looking sheepish.

"What on earth happened here?" I asked, groaning internally.

"I thought Pluto would want to go on a walk, but his leash got away from me, and when I started chasing him, he ran from me and set everything on fire," the gardener admitted.

_All of you are good for nothing,_ I thought. "I will have to fix this problem after my work is done. Now, I'm sure all of you have jobs to do, so please resume doing so." I dismissed them, then retreated to my room.

"Sebastian." I heard my master call for me. _Can I not have one moment without being bothered? _"I'm finished," he said as I entered his office.

"Very well. I'll clear these away for you." I reached out to take his empty plate, but he smacked my hand away. "Master?"

"You are my butler, bound to me by contract, correct?" He asked. _What a pointless question._

"Correct, my lord." I answered, anyway.

"And you won't ever lie to me, correct?"

"Correct again, young master." _Just where is he going with this?_

"Then tell me, Sebastian, how do you view me?"

"I view you as my master, pulling the strings on a mere puppet, like myself," I answered.

"So you'll obey my every command, no matter what it is?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Do you have any desires besides devouring a soul?"

"Young master, what does this have to do with-" He cut me off.

"Answer my question!" He demanded, getting impatient, and a little flustered, now.

"As a demon, and a man, of course there are certain desires."

"How do you sustain those needs, then?" He asked, his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment.

"I don't."

"Why not?"

"I'm loyal to you, acting upon your every command. I don't have time for fooling around."

"Have you ever wanted to fulfill those desires with anyone in this estate?"

"Just a passing thought, nothing more, I assure you."

"What about with me?" This question left me speechless.

"Pardon, my lord?" His own question had left him at a loss for words, too, apparently. He gulped before asking again.

"Have you ever wanted to meet your needs with me?"

"Master, I could never-" I started to decline before he interrupted me.

"And why not?"

"Because I am your butler."

"What if I were to order you to?"

"Then I would have no choice, but to oblige." This conversation was making me a bit uncomfortable.

"But, would you be doing it because you wanted to?" _What is with these peculiar questions?_

"A butler's wants are never important."

"Sebastian!" He yelled, clearly impatient and unimpressed with my replies.

"Master?" I asked, wearily.

"I have needs, too, you know," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, my lord, I was unaware that you had such desires." To be honest, I _was_ aware he had those needs. We demons have very good ears, and his soft moans after I saw him to bed could only mean one thing. There was one particular incident where I almost walked in because I heard my name being muttered between those pants.

"Well, I do." He crossed his arms and grimaced.

"If there's anything I can do..." I said, unsure of how I would help his situation.

"I want you to use me to fulfill your desires." My eyes widened at his request.

"...My lord?" I questioned.

"Must I repeat myself?" He asked, reminding me of his authority.

"Of course not, master," I said, a smirk rising to my lips without my permission.

"Alright, then," he said, standing up from his desk. "You can clean up the dishes later. For now, we're going to my room. I want this to be classy; on a bed, not over my desk, like some harlot." He said, the thought of slamming into him, while he was leaning over that piece of furniture, fueling desire inside of me.

"Very well," I said, then led him to his bedchambers. Once we were inside, and I had shut the door, he turned around, hands placed firmly on his hips.

"There will be no need for romance. This is about lust, not love, so remove any thoughts of passion from your mind." His words were confident, but the color in his face showed his nervousness through the facade.

"I expected nothing less," I said, flashing him a smile. I approached him and leaned down, caressing his cheek before brushing my lips against his.

"W-what are you doing? I said no romance!"

"I'm simply getting you in the mood, is all," I responded, a smile still playing on my lips. He nodded once, looking away, and I bent down again, this time, successfully connecting our mouths.

A soft moan escaped him when my tongue left my mouth to brush against his bottom lip, and he hesitantly granted me access. I pushed forward and tasted the essence of my master, something I never even thought of doing. While I never envisioned acting out my desires with the earl, the thought enticed me, once he brought it to my attention. The thought of dominating my 'owner' thrilled me to a high degree, and I felt myself needing more than what exploring his mouth could do for me.

I gently pushed him back until his legs hit the edge of his bed, and he realized what I wanted to happen. He pulled away from our embrace to jump up and plop on the bed, then put a large enough gap between his petite legs for me to fit. I settled, then brought my face to his, once again. I felt his small hands reach up for my chest and start to unbutton my vest. When he got it off, he started on removing my shirt, then caressed my exposed torso. I inhaled sharply as his fingers wandered along my naked chest, leaving a trail of heat.

"Let's get your clothes off, now, shall we, master?" I teased him, removing my gloves, then toying with the buttons on his shirt. He opened his mouth, but nodded when he was unable to speak. I chuckled, then worked on removing his shirt. His skin was like silk against my fingers, and I continued to run my hands along his abdomen as I attached my mouth to his, again.

He gasped, then moaned, when I started teasing one of his nipples. He arched his back into my touch, and I gently pushed him down on the bed. As I started undoing his shorts, I could sense his nervousness, so I distracted him by taking the already hardened nub into my mouth, tugging on it gently with my teeth. I looked up to see my master's eyes squeezed shut and face flushed. It was a nice view. Once his shorts were fully removed, I noticed the bulge already formed under the last layer of clothing, so I started messaging it.

"S-Sebas...tian!" He yelled out, and I reached up to cover his mouth.

"Now, my lord, you mustn't make too much noise, unless you want the servants to hear you," I warned.

"I don't care about those imbeciles. Just get on with it!" He demanded.

"Very well, then," I said, then removed his underwear, freeing his erection.

He hissed as the cool air his his exposed member, then groaned when I took it in my hand, giving it a few pumps. He kept squirming around, and I wondered how much longer he would last.

"Master, you won't make it through to the end, like this. You must calm down a little," I said, a hint of amusement in my voice.

"I'm trying," he grimaced, his body still unable to remain still.

I gave his erection an agonizingly slow lick, from base to tip, and his hands flew to my hair, pulling on the strands to try and keep himself under control. I looked up and he was watching me, biting his lip, probably to suppress noise. My master's pink cheeks, swollen lips, and half-lidded eyes made me almost lose control, and I couldn't help but reach up and attack those soft lips of his, again.

"Nnn, Sebastian, I need you...inside me," he said, face turning even redder from those embarrassing words.

"You're not quite ready for me, yet, master. I must prepare you, first," I said, then flipped him over. "Now, spread those pretty legs for me," I whispered as I ran my hands up his thighs. He hesitantly separated his legs, and I spread his cheeks apart, then massaged him when he tensed up. "You have to relax, my lord."

"Sebastian, w-when we're like this... I'd like you to call me by my name," he requested.

"Then, relax, _Ciel_," I purred before flicking my tongue over his entrance. He gasped and pushed backwards, trying to get that feeling again, but I coaxed his hips back down onto the bed. "Now, would you like to do the honors? Or shall I wet these, myself?" I asked, waving three of my fingers in his face.

He didn't give me an answer. Instead, he just took the fingers into his mouth, taking his time to coat each finger thoroughly. As he moistened my fingers, I played with his entrance with my tongue again, causing him to moan against my fingers. When I felt that they were slick enough, I pulled them out and placed one at his puckered opening, teasing the sensitive flesh.

"Stick it in, already!" Ciel demanded.

"My, my... Getting impatient, are we?" I teased him, before pushing through his ring of muscles. He took in a sharp breath, and I waited for him to adjust before moving the digit.

"You can go ahead," he allowed, timidly, and I obliged, thrusting my finger in and out of him until he was yearning for more. "Another. Sebastian...put in a-another."

"As you wish," I granted, pushing another finger in, stretching and scissoring him.

He moaned and pushed back, again, trying to reach the one spot that would make him go crazy. Knowing what he was looking for, I purposely avoided that spot, making him wait for it. Instead, I inserted the last finger, making him groan into the sheets.

"Are you ready for the main event?" I whispered teasingly into his ear, after a few more moments of stretching.

"Yes," he answered, turning over to face me.

"Are you sure you want to do it this way? It will hurt more," I warned him, but he shook his head.

"I'm sure."

"Very well. Then, I want you to beg for it, Ciel," I coaxed, and he blushed.

"I shouldn't have to beg my butler," he scoffed.

"Ah, but your butler's in control, right now," I reminded him, leaning foreward to tauntingly lick his collarbone.

"Sebastian...please..."

"Please what?"

"Take me, now! That's an order!" He demanded.

"Yes, my lord." I pushed him further up on the bed and climbed over him, putting his legs on either side of me. "I'm afraid we don't have any lubricant, so this will be very uncomfortable, at first," I warned.

"Is there anything else we can use?" He asked, fear flashing in his eyes.

"In this room? Not particularly. Unless..." I trailed off.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you want to make me slick with your mouth," I offered, and heat rose to his cheeks again.

"Alright," he mumbled, then sat up, only to lower back down, on his stomach. "So big..." he whispered before giving an experimental lick to the head.

"Don't be afraid," I urged, suppressing a moan.

"I'm not afraid," he denied before taking more into his small mouth.

I groaned as his soft tongue massaged my hardened member. I could tell he had never done this before, but he was also a male, so he knew what spots were the most sensitive. He made sure to coat my member thoroughly before releasing me.

"Is that good enough?" He asked before scooting back again.

"It should be," I said, then moved forward to hover over him, again.

"Hang on tight. The ride will now begin." I smirked as I pushed the head in, earning a gasp from the earl. "It'll be more comfortable like this," I said as I guided his legs up to rest on my shoulders.

"I didn't...expect you to be...so big," he said between winces as I continued to bury myself in him.

"You're about to find out that I'm also one hell of a lover."

I slowly pulled almost all of the way out before going in again, at a much quicker pace than the first time. I kept increasing my pace until I was ramming into the young master and making him cry out; first in pain, then, once I hit his prostate, in pleasure.

"Nnn Sebastian!" He yelled out.

"That's right, Ciel, call out my name. Scream my name so it's known who's taking you," I said, lewdly, as I started attending to his own erection.

"Sebas...tian!" He screamed before releasing into my hand and on his stomach.

I continued the combined thrusting and pumping, letting him ride out his orgasm, as I neared mine. After a few more thrusts, I was spilling my own seed into him with a groan. I pulled out and collapsed beside him on the bed, relishing in the post-sex thrill. _Another flavor added to his delicious soul._

"I hope you're aware that you must go back to referring to me as a butler should," he said.

"Of course, master," I agreed before sitting up. "Now, let's go get you cleaned up, shall we, Ciel?" I whispered his name with a smirk. He glared at me, but sat up, silently obliging for a bath.

"After this, I'll be ready to retire."

"As you should be, young master," I said, putting his shirt back on him before scooping him up and carrying him to the bathroom.

Now, what would I do about the trees...


End file.
